Madeline (Celeste)
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Madeline is the playable protagonist of Celeste, and has gone to Mt. Celeste to climb to the summit. She suffers from depression and anxiety, enduring panic attacks both before and during the events of the game. Power and Stats Key: Pre-Part Of Me Bonding | Post-Part Of Me Bonding Tier: 9-B, possibly higher | At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Madeline Age: 18+ (Claimed to cope with depression by drinking and can drive.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Celeste Classification: Human, Mountain Climber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Acrobatics (Is skilled mountain climber and parkourist.), Minor Flight (Can do a quick air dash.), Pocket Reality Manipulation (According to Badeline, Madeline created her own nightmare realm in the mirror temple.), BFR (Accidentally sent Theo into her nightmare realm.), Infinite Jump (Via Assist Mode.) | All previous abilities is a much greater extent, possible Reality Warping (Fuses with Badeline, whose mere anger completely changes the background. Upon hitting her, the screen disorts..), Teleportation (Teleports onto the gondola.), Levitation (Shown to levitate), Energy Projection (Capable of firing beams and lasers.), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moves several rocks.), Duplication (Creates up to 5 clones.), Tentacle Extension (Creates many tentacles.), Statistics Amplification (Upon fusing with Badeline, Madeline could now use a double air dash.), Power Mimicry (Copied Madeline's powers & movements.), 4th Wall Breaking (Brings her character out of the textbox.) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can harm fish monsters, who can break structures.), possibly higher (Questionably harmed Badeline.) | At least Wall Level (Becomes one with Badeline, who casually blasts through a wooden ceiling, breaks a bridge, and can fly through stone.), likely higher (Part of Me was empowered by the mountain, which created structures such as dream blocks which contains many stars.) Speed: Normal Human reguarly, at least Superhuman, potentially MFTL with air dash (The air dash is capable of moving through dream blocks which are different areas of space containing stars in a short time.) | Normal Human regularly, at least Superhuman, potentially MFTL with air dash, Speed of Light in Attack Speed (Has a laser attack.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Could lift Theo inside of a giant crystal & throw him far distances casually.) | At least Superhuman, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly higher | At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: Wall Level, possibly higher (Tanks falling off of a bridge, tanked a 2,500 meter fall off a mountain hitting multiple spiked crystals with no damage.) | At least Wall Level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman (Capable of going up 3000 meters without tire.) Range: Standard melee range, a couple meters with air dash | Standard melee range, around 2500 meters with tentacles Intelligence: Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: Has depression and panic attacks, causing it to be harder for her to complete tasks. | Leaving the mountain will remove Part of Me's physical form. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Dash': Can dart across the ground and air in all directions throughout the entirety of Celeste. *'Parkour': Regularly vaults over, climbs and bounces off walls, and frequently uses momentum to get around the environment. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Celeste Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users